The present invention relates generally to hunting equipment, and more particularly to a dual headed turkey decoy. The sport of hunting is a popular sport across the globe, including in the United States. Wildfowl hunting is one type of hunting that requires the use of certain technologies in order to increase the hunter's likelihood of success in taking home game for that hunt. The use of wildfowl decoys, in particular, is necessary to attract wildfowl to the area being hunted. As technological abilities increase and hunting becomes more popular, wildfowl decoys are being improved and developed to better aid in the hunt.
Decoys are designed to mimic real wildfowl. However, the characteristics of wildfowl differ from bird to bird. Some wildfowl respond better, or are attracted to, an aggressive posture on a decoy. Other wildfowl respond better to a submissive posture on a decoy. Therefore, there is a need to present multiple characteristics of wildfowl when hunting.